The instant invention relates generally to cutting torch holders and more specifically it relates to a guide roller attachment for a cutting torch.
Numerous cutting torch holders have been provided in prior art that are adapted to stabilize cutting torches during flame cutting operations. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,636; 4,405,117 and 4,469,311 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.